gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Careers
Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Cassidy Smith's Choices Quick Grab: What did you take at the "bloodbath"? *Took weapons - 78% *Took medicine - 12% Pushy: Who did you push away from the fire? *Pushed Wilhelm - 51% *Pushed Mia - 40% *Did nothing - 9% Survival: What happened to Glimmer? *Glimmer survived the episode - 13% *Glimmer was left to die - 21% *Glimmer died peacefully in Cassidy's arms - 66% Girls: Did you or Mia leave with Arnold? *You left with Arnold - 52% *Let Mia go - 48% Cooper Deacon's Choices Bloodbath: Who did you shoot? *Shot Cato - 34% *Shot Lisa - 43% *Shot Clove - 23% Caretaker: Gave Eddie food? *Gave him food - 67% *Warned him to go away - 33% New Additions: Let Peeta join the careers? *Let him join - 53% *Told Cato to send him away - 47% Killers: Who killed Jason? *You killed Jason - 52% *Marvel killed Jason - 48% Ally Jones' Choices Mercy: Spared Dave? *Spared him - 70% *Killed him - 30% Entertainment: Stabbed Cassidy? *Stabbed her - 49% *Left her lying on the ground - 51% Thief: Stole the bag? *Stole the bag - 78% *Didn't take the bag - 22% Jealousy: Shot Cato or Lisa? *Shot Cato - 7% *Shot Lisa - 93% Credits *Cassidy Smith *Cooper Deacon *Ally Jones *Cato Hadley *Wilhelm *Clove *Glimmer *Rue *Peeta Mellark *Katniss Everdeen *Thresh *Mia *Jason Andrews *Cassandra Andrews *Marvel *Steam *Lisa *Mary *Eddie *Amanda *Foxface *Dave Wild *Arnold Mills *Walter *Annie *Timon *Natalie *Finnick Odair *Annie Cresta *Brutus (Determinant) *Andy Stevens *Caesar Flickerman *Seneca Crane *Claudius Templesmith *Maxwell Deacon *Alma Hadley (Flashback Only) *Kyle Smith *Jennifer Smith *Sandy Smith (Dream Only) Deaths *Walter *Amanda *Dave Wild (Determinant) *Glimmer (Determinant) *Alma Hadley (Flashback Only) *Jason Andrews Impacts From "Chosen" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy volunteered for Sandy, the careers will mention that the only reason why they want to kill Cassidy and Katniss is because that they are threats due to them being the first volunteers. **Also in Cassidy's dream, Sandy will be calmly tell her sister that it wasn't her fault that she is dead and will motivate Cassidy to survive the games and return home. *If Cassidy didn't volunteer for Sandy, in her dream Sandy will yell and blame Cassidy for her death and tells her sister that she must die in the games if she wants to apologize for not helping. *If Cassidy comforted Eddie, he will be seen smiling and nodding to her before the games begin, but if Cassidy told Eddie to toughen up he will only look forward. *If Cassidy sided with Wilhelm against Cato, he will thank her for being a friend to him and will return the favor by helping her in the games. Mia will also mention that Cassidy was brave to stand up to Cato, but that only makes her a target. *If Cassidy sided with Cato instead of Wilhelm, he will tell Cassidy that he was disappointed that she didn't help him with Cato and tells her to expect the same treatment from him. Mia will tell Cassidy that she will be the one to kill Cassidy. *If Cassidy got the best score, nearly all the tributes will mention they are impressed with Cassidy's skills. Cato and Clove will tell Ally and Cooper that the person who gets to kill Cassidy will be considered the leader of the careers. *If Cassidy scored low, she will not be seen as much of a threat by other tributes. *If Cassidy fought Jason, he will have a cut on his cheek, otherwise he will look like normal. Cooper's Choices *Based on what Cooper's score was, he will mention it to the careers after the bloodbath. *If Cooper made an alliance with Steam, Steam will stand up for Cooper when the careers decide if the should kill him or not. Steam will also secretly speak with Cooper about their plans of survival and which career and tribute to take out first. *If Cooper befriended Thresh, Lisa will ask Cooper if he knows where Thresh is since they are friends now. Ally's Choices *If Ally took Cato's ring, she will be seen wearing it on her finger. Cato will also tell Ally that he wanted to take something with him in the arene, but it was missing when he went looking for it. *If Ally threatened Katniss, she will ask Cato if his "girlfriend" will try to make her afraid again and she will then tell Ally to focus on Thresh or Cassidy then going after her. *If Ally didn't threaten Katniss, she will wake Ally up and distract her with a sound far from the other careers and then will drop the tracker jacker nest while she is away. *If Ally let Rue keep Cato's knife, Cato will ask Ally if she knew where his knife was and Ally can then tell the truth or lie again. *If Ally kept Cato's knife for herself, she will be seen using it if she kills Dave. Later, when Cato ask her if she knew where the knife was, she can lie (keeping the knife),tell him that she is keeping it or fake that she found it right before the games. *If Ally spoke to Caesar about Cato, he will then hug her and whispers in her ear that he is really glad that she cares about him. *If Ally killed Brutus, he will not appear in this episode. *If Ally let Brutus live, he will tell Finnick that she has guts for standing up to him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Hunger Games Series Category:Hunger Games S1